mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Volectro/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41508 box3 in.png 41508 Volectro Front Page.png|Front page of the instructions 117px-Volectroprelim.jpg|Volectro's prototype set design Static images VolectroPic.jpg Stopmotions Electroids MAX Electroidsmax1.png Electroidsmax5.png Electroidsmax6.png Electroidsmax7.png Electroidsmax8.png Electroidsmax9.png Electroidsmax10.png Electroidsmax11.png Website Mixels microsite Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page Mixels LEGO Site.png|Volectro, along with Flain and Seismo, on the Series 1 website Volectro animination.gif Electroids_Max_Poster.png Wallpapers images5YWNIUIE.jpg 1920x1080 electroids.jpg VolectroWall.jpg LEGO Club Flain shuff volectro.png Other Happy Meal Thing.png Volectroooooo.jpg Volectro 2.jpg Introducing Mixels.png Image.jpeg|Volectro as seen in Toys R Us display Miranda01.jpg 12422492303 c06bccde70.jpg|At Nuremberg Toy Fair 2014 MIXELS 2014 COMIC-CON.jpg|At San Diego Comic-Con International 2013 Mixels Combiners.jpg LEGO News Show Lego news 2.PNG Lego news 3.PNG Lego news 4.PNG Lego news 5.PNG Lego news 6.PNG Lego news 7.PNG Lego news 8.PNG Lego news 9.PNG Lego news 10.PNG Lego news 11.PNG Lego news 12.PNG Artwork Mixels.com Electroids Moible.jpg|Volectro with all of the Electroids tribe members on Mixels.com mobile site Volectro Mixels,com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Volectro Bio.jpg|Info on Volectro from the mobile version of the Mixels website Myfaveisupset.png|Volectro when unmixable VolectroFrontAlsoFingerError.png Mixels Main Title Electroids all together.png Super shocked Electroids.png Cookironi Cookironi2.png Cookironi5.png Cookironi6.png Cookironi14.png Cookironi15.png Cookironi16.png Cookironi50.png Cookironi52.png Cookironi72.png Cookironi73.png Cookironi74.png Cookironi75.png Cookironi76.png Cookironi77.png Cookironi78.png Cookironi85.png Electrorock Electrock25.png Electrock28.png Electrock29.png Electrock30.png Electrock32.png Electrock33.png Electrock34.png Electrock35.png Electrock36.png Electrock37.png Electrock38.png Electrock39.png Electrock43.png Electrock44.png Electrock45.png Electrock52.png Electrock53.png Murp Murp7.png Murp20.png Murp38.png Murp39.png Murp47.png Murp50.png Murp51.png Changing a Light Bulb Lightbulb3.png Lightbulb4.png Lightbulb5.png Lightbulb6.png Lightbulb8.png Lightbulb9.png Lightbulb10.png Lightbulb11.png Lightbulb12.png Lightbulb13.png Lightbulb14.png Lightbulb15.png Lightbulb16.png Lightbulb17.png Lightbulb18.png Lightbulb19.png Lightbulb20.png Lightbulb21.png Lightbulb22.png Lightbulb23.png Lightbulb24.png Lightbulb25.png Rockball Rockball49.png Rockball50.png Rockball51.png Rockball52.png Wrong Colors Wrongcolors2.png Wrongcolors6.png Wrongcolors7.png Wrongcolors11.png Wrongcolors14.png Wrongcolors15.png Wrongcolors16.png Wrongcolors17.png Wrongcolors18.png Wrongcolors19.png Wrongcolors20.png Wrongcolors21.png Wrongcolors22.png Wrongcolors23.png Wrongcolors24.png Wrongcolors26.png Wrongcolors27.png Wrongcolors28.png Wrongcolors29.png Wrongcolors39.png Wrongcolors40.png Wrongcolors41.png Wrongcolors46.png Wrongcolors47.png Wrongcolors52.png Wrongcolors53.png Wrongcolors54.png Wrongcolors55.png Wrongcolors57.png Wrongcolors59.png Wrongcolors60.png Wrongcolors79.png Wrongcolors80.png Wrongcolors81.png Bar B Cubes Barbcubes2.png Barbcubes3.png Barbcubes8.png Barbcubes9.png Barbcubes10.png Barbcubes14.png Barbcubes15.png Barbcubes48.png Barbcubes49.png Barbcubes50.png Barbcubes51.png Barbcubes52.png Vaudeville Fun Vaudeville36.png Vaudeville37.png Elevator Elevator10.png Elevator11.png Elevator12.png Elevator13.png Elevator14.png Elevator15.png Elevator16.png Elevator17.png Elevator18.png Elevator35.png Elevator36.png Elevator37.png Elevator38.png Elevator39.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Epiccomedy2.png Epiccomedy3.png Epiccomedy5.png Epiccomedy12.png Epiccomedy19.png Epiccomedy32.png Epiccomedy39.png Epiccomedy48.png Epiccomedy49.png Epiccomedy50.png Epiccomedy51.png Epiccomedy53.png Epiccomedy55.png Epiccomedy56.png Epiccomedy57.png Epiccomedy60.png Epiccomedy78.png Epiccomedy79.png Epiccomedy80.png Epiccomedy95.png Epiccomedy183.png Epiccomedy184.png Epiccomedy185.png Epiccomedy204.png Epiccomedy205.png Murp Romp Murpromp74.png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig QfM 34 Volectro shower.png QfM 35 Volectro-ed.png Volectro eyeballs.png Other Mixels gather (Unwatermarked).png Other Mixels Gather2 (Unwatermarked).png Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png I am the chozzzzzen one (Unwatermarked).png Charge in the threshold (Unwatermarked).png Searching for Mixamajig 2 (Unwatermarked).png Climbing the monument (Unwatermarked).png So many Mixels.jpg Trapped in duh bag.jpg Wuzzo debut 01.png The Mixopolis.png Calling All Mixels CAM_VelectroBio.png Cam volectro.png|Volectro's model Cutscenes Volectro.gif|Meet Volectro Animation Electroids.gif|Meet Electroids Animation (featuring Nixels) Cragsters.gif|Meet the Cragsters Animation (featuring Volectro) Notices TheNixelsKidnappedYoFriends.jpg Mixels Rush C7EF5A1B-E9D2-4ACF-B649-AD5F6C247FAE.PNG Volectro back.png Screenshot 2015-06-16-18-16-33.png MR Ending P1 Image.png Miscellaneous Promotional artwork volectro_thumb.png VolectroRandom.jpg Volectro Icon.png Volectro_01.jpg Volectro_02.jpg I think who in this photo from series 4 is a leader.png|In Series 4 instructions mixelswebsitevolectro.png InfernitesElectroidsPromo.jpg Volectro1.png|His dynamic pose On merchandise Mixels vs nixels.jpg|LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Mixel calendar 3.JPG|Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Other MV Efx 05 500.png|Concept art AAAAAAH.jpg Characters-wave-2v2.jpg Combinations Cartoon Mixes Volulk.png|With Vulk|link=Vulk & Volectro Mix HDVolectroZorchMix.png|With Zorch|link=Volectro & Zorch Mix Voleismo.png|With Seismo|link=Volectro & Seismo Mix Voluff.png|With Shuff|link=Shuff & Volectro Mix Vladero.png|With Krader|link=Volectro & Krader Mix 1 HDKrawVolectroMix.png|With Kraw|link=Kraw & Volectro Mix HDBalkVolectroMix.png|With Balk|link=Balk & Volectro Mix VolectroKradertrans.png|With Krader #2|link=Volectro & Krader Mix 2 Murps HDKraderVolectroMurp.png|With Krader|link=Krader & Volectro Murp LEGO Mixes FlainVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Flain VolectroZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch VolectroSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo ZaptorVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor Murps VulkVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Vulk KraderVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Krader ShuffVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Teslo Category:Character galleries Category:Electroids Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush